


Assault on the Senses

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. It was too much for her to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assault on the Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between eps 1-4 of Beast Hunters.

In the grey of the day, after June had taken a much-needed rest from helping the wounded soldiers, who had tried to defend Jasper from the Decepticon attack, she had begun to think that Jack would be safe and sound if the Autobots hadn’t landed on Earth in the first place. He would be with her if they hadn’t interrupted their lives.

Her world had become a hazy pink, and now Fowler’s words were fuzzy and incoherent.

When June was focused on assisting the wounded, the colors stayed still, sounds much clearer.

She stopped grinding her teeth, the shaking of her hands stopped. The overwhelming itch to reach for her phone to call her son was distant; it was too much.

Fowler watched with obvious sympathy, wishing there was more he could than just stand by and call the higher-ups to help humanity from the Decepticons, no matter how futile it would be.

June sighed, waiting for the throbbing in her head to go away. She never wanted any of this to happen, for Jack to be in the middle of a war, to be involved with the military, and to be God knows where, where she couldn’t reach him.

She wanted this for never have happened, and for her and Fowler to pretend they had never met. Fowler did all that he could to help her and Jack, she knew that, but an interstellar war was too much for Earth to take, and they knew it.

It was over.

It was too much of an assault on the senses for her.

_“When this is over, let’s just pretend we never met. I never want Jack to see you or the Autobots ever again.”_

Those were words that June wanted to say, had always wanted to, but she couldn’t.

She just couldn’t.


End file.
